Time lord?, as if
by TheNargle
Summary: Frank london, friends with a time lord?, come on they don't exist do they? Meet the doctor and london with their three new companions as they travel back in time, to the age of the dinosaurs...
1. Chapter 1

**Frank london, a time lord?, come on they don't exist do they? Meet the doctor and london with their three new companions as they travel back in time, to the age of the dinosaurs...**

* * *

'Frank, what, is, this?' rose asked holding up a weird looking controller with wires and buttons covering the surface.  
'Ah, you found it' he said walking over and lifting it up. He spun around and started walking around, pressing different buttons, turning cogs and pinging little wires.  
'Whats he doing now?' carrie asked sitting on the desk beside rose.  
'Your guess is as good as mine' oscar sadi leaning against the stone pillar folding his arms. They heard a small whoosh and looked round to see frank gone.  
'Frank?' rose called standing up and walking over. Oscar heard a small pop and looked to his side to see frank still holding the machine.  
'Rose he's here, frank what is that and where did you go?' oscar asked walking over.  
'Transporter, don't talk thinking' he said quickly walking around, adjusting it as he went.  
'How, did he do that?' rose asked walking over and watching him. The two of them shrugged and watched as frank stopped in the middle of the room and started typing stuff into the 'transporter' before pulling a lever on the side. He then put it down on the desk beside the computers and walked back over to the side of the room, looking through things.  
'And that was for?' carrie asked and frank turned.  
'Just trying something' he said shrugging and turning back to his many gadgets.  
'How is that even possible?' oscar asked rose and she shrugged.  
'Frank's smarter than he looks' she said smiling. The other two laughed and went back to the computers, researching random files and seeing who could find the weirdest story.  
'Here i got one, man arrested for stealing a t-shirt worth nothing' carrie said frowning.  
'Ok i'll give you that but this is weirder, woman caught stealing a pear and sent to jail for 2 years' rose said and the other two chuckled.  
'Oh, i hate pears' a voice said behind them and they turned to see a man they didn't recognise. He was wearing a blue stripy suit, a brown tie, spiked up hair at the front, white converse and was wearing a pair of 3d glasses.  
'Who are you?' carrie asked as they all stood up, readying themselves for a fight.  
'Oh, i'm being rude again, a friend once told me i was rude' he said smiling brightly. 'I'm the doctor'.  
'Frank, is he one of your geeky friends?!' carrie shouted and the doctor chuckled.  
'I'm not geeky, am i?' he asked and rose smiled.  
'Oi, my friends arn't geeky' frank said walking out and looking at the doctor.  
'Alright frank?' the doctor said taking his glasses off.  
'Doctor' frank nodded, smiling widely.  
'Long time eh?' the doctor laughed and frank laughed with him.  
'Frank who is he?' oscar asked watching him carefully.  
'He's the doctor' frank said as if it was obvious.  
'Doctor, doctor who?' rose said sighing. The doctor just smiled wider.

* * *

**Hey, so i thought i would try a doctor/m. fic and if i get some reveiws i might continue, so tell me what you think and allons-y!:D**


	2. Its bigger on the inside

'So, why are you here?' frank asked still smiling.  
'This' the doctor said pointing some kind of screwdriver at the computers and suddenly articles and pictures started flashing up.  
'How did you do that?' rose asked walking over and looking at the information.  
'Sonic screwdriver' he said tapping it against his head before walking over and sitting on the desk.  
'So who is this?' carrie asked seeing a picture of a smartly dressed man with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
'Well, he's not human so i'm guessing he's raxacoricofallapatorian but... what?' he asked looking around at their confused faces.  
'What?' he asked again.  
'Whats a rax-, raxa-whatever you just said?' rose said skipping over her words.  
'Raxacoricofallapatorian' oscar said.  
'Yeah that' she said and the doctor smiled.  
'A raxacoricofallapatorian is a calcium-based life, as opposed to the more common carbon and silicon based life' the doctor explained and only frank nodded. Rose, carrie and oscar were still completley lost.  
'Big green aliens that hide in human suits' he said a bit simpler and the three of them nodded, still a bit unsure.  
'Wait a minute, aliens don't exist' rose sighed.  
'But i'm here, so they must' he said sounding a bit hurt.  
'Oh your not...' carrie moaned and he nodded.  
'907 years old and still in my prime' he said grinning.  
'Hows that possible?' carrie asked.  
'Regeneration, anyway back to the raxa-'  
'Don't say that word again, its annoying' rose said groaning.  
'Fine, back to the aliens' he said turning to the computers.  
'Doctor, can i come out now!' shouted a voice and they all turned to see a short blonde haired girl wearing a pink top under a denim playsuit.  
'I said you could come out five minutes ago' the doctor said back and the girl groaned.  
'I was in the wardrobe i didn't exactly hear you' she said walking up to him and crossing her arms.  
'How could you be in a wardrobe, we don't have one here?' carrie asked completley confused.  
'Oh i wasn't out here i was in the TARDIS' she explained and they all looked at her confused apart from the doctor.  
'The TARDIS?' oscar said sounding completley lost.  
'You havn't told them yet have you, then again do you even know their names?' she sighed placing her hand over her face.  
'Of course i do...wait...no i don't' the doctor said thinking about it.  
'Frank, carrie oscar and i'm rose' rose said and the other girl laughed.  
'What?' carrie asked.  
'I'm also rose, rose tyler' she said and rose chuckled.  
'What about rose 1 and rose 2?' carrie said and oscar sniggered.  
'Can we get back to the aliens' the doctor said pointing his hands at the screens.  
'Right, so what kind is it this time?' rose asked still smiling.  
'Raxacoricofallapatorian' he said quickly and rose huffed.  
'Ha' he said pointing at rose and the other rose laughed.  
'So how do we get the aliens to leave?' carrie asked.  
'I don't know yet' he said smiling.  
'What?' the others burst out.  
'He never does' rose said and frank sniggered.  
'But i do know that we need to, somehow by some fabulous method, have them leave the planet' the doctor said and the others rolled their eyes.  
'Allons-y!' he called running around the corner.  
'Oscar, what does that mean?' carrie asked and rose turned to him.  
'Lets go' he said chuckling. The others followed the doctor round the corner and stopped.  
'What, is, that?' carrie said completley shocked.  
'Thats the TARDIS come on' rose said running in after the doctor.  
'But we won't all fit in there' rose said sighing and following the others. Funnily enought once they opened the doors they stopped again. It. Was. Huge.  
'Omg' carrie said looking around the hight tech room.  
'Hows that possible?' rose asked walking on through and looking around.  
'Time lord technology' the doctor answered running around and switching, banging and turning different leavers and buttons.  
'Its bigger on the inside' carrie breathed completley astonished.  
'HA, there i told you one of them would say it!' the doctor shouted and jumped while pointing at rose.  
'Fine you win' rose chuckled handing him a fiver.  
'Thank you' he said smugly before winding a lever around then running off to the other side of the hexagon like console.  
'So, how are we supposed to move in this thing?' oscar asked walking over to them.  
'Simple, but first hold this' the doctor said handing him a length of rope.  
'Why?' oscar asked as he held it.  
'Just hold it' he said as he looked under the console and started tapping different buttons. He came back up, took the rope from oscar and pulled on it hard. The TARDIS doors closed and the generator started pumping. The doctor laughed as he turned different levers. The others listened to the whirling and beeping sound as the TARDIS soared through the vortex. Suddenly the blue phone box started to spark as the lights flickered on and off.  
'Is that supposed to happen?' carrie asked grabbing hold of the railing.  
'Nope' the doctor answered hitting different parts of the console.  
'Come on!' he shouted kicking it. Suddenly it crashed into something and everyone was thrown down. Rose landed on top of oscar and she smiled.  
'Sorry oscar' she said blushing.  
'I thought you were smart?' he asked and she hit him before standing up.  
'What happened?' the other rose asked.  
'We fel through' the doctor said pulling himself up and leaping over to the doors. He threw them open and sighed.  
'Now look where we are' he said walking out.  
'Come on team' frank said and the others followed. When they stepped out they all froze at what they saw.  
'He's a cutie isn't he' the doctor said.  
'Is that a, a...' carrie said stuttering.  
'Triceratops' the others breathed. This was going to be fun...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, gets exciting soon and i'll explain about the raxacoricofallapatorions soon :P ALLONS-Y**


End file.
